amandote en silencio
by Busu
Summary: nejihina un amor prohibido, el dolor y el temor juntos solo dejame amarte hola aca esta de nuevo este fics cortito pero ya esta bien subido gomen x la tardanza n.n lean y dejen rewieus


Bueno aca les paso el fics corregido perdón por la demora espero q lo disfruten n.n

Favor dejen rewieus

Sus delicados dedos se enredaban en su cabello cuando intentaba arreglarlo, se miraba al espejo sin saber quien se encontraba frente a sus ojos; la piel era más oscura, la el cabello más largo, su figura más grande y, en lo más profundo de sus ojos un silencio y una inexpresividad que nunca creyó podía llegar a tener.

El cuarto estaba como lo había dejado, ni polvo se veía en el; era como si el tiempo jamás hubiese pasado por ese lugar; al fin pudo destruir esa expresión vacía; y una cara desfigurada por las lágrimas fue lo que vio en el espejo, aún así, no podía ser esa persona, era imposible. Se levantó de la silla y se acercó al lugar donde solía guardar sus ropas, ¿aún estarían allí?, fue el fugaz pensamiento que pasó por su mente mientras se dirigía al closet. Abrió las puertas y allí estaban, las miró por un rato mientras recordaba viejos momentos de su vida, en los que había sido feliz, se veían tan atrás, tan lejanos, quizás jamás podría volver a ellos. Se detuvo al ver que su mano se deslizaba en el interior del closet y buscaba algo, ¿era posible qué….?, si quizás, dejó de contenerse y tomó uno de los vestidos, lo llevó consigo hasta el espejo y se quedó de pie junto a él; sólo observaba la forma y el color, a pesar de que había hecho esto mucho antes, ahora lo que sentía era diferente.

Deslizó su mano por la fina seda blanca del vestido, acarició las cintas que le decoraban, y poco a poco fue entrando en el; se sorprendió al ver lo fácil que le entró, pero luego recordó que siempre le había quedado grande, quizá por eso no lo usaba, pero ahora encajaba perfectamente en su cuerpo y le daba un toque de elegancia que nunca había tenido.

Su rostro aún conservaba esa forma redonda que le daba un aire de inocencia, pero su mirada era fría y triste, distante, ya no brillaba esa luz que irradiaba a los demás, pero, ¿por qué cambió?, ¿qué la hizo ser así?, ¿cómo es posible que desaparecieran toso esos sueños e ilusiones que antes tenía?, su rostro volvió a entristecerse, pero esta vez no salieron lágrimas, la mueca de tristeza oscurecía aún más su rostro.

Una mano se deslizó alrededor de su cintura y la trajo de vuelta a la realidad, unos ojos penetrantes la miraban por medio del espejo; las lágrimas volvieron a apoderarse de ella; giró sobre sí y dio rienda suelta a su llanto apoyada en el pecho de su acompañante que la miraba y abrazaba de la forma más tierna que podía, sintiéndose impotente al no poder hacer más.

Con delicadeza la tomó entre sus brazos y la llevó hasta la cama colocándola en ella para que descansara; sus brazos se abrazaron a él con mucha fuerza impidiéndole a este soltarse, cada vez se apretaba más a él, como si esto pudiera detener su dolor. Por su parte el joven sólo seguía a su lado sobando su cabello y esperando a que se calmara. Poco a poco se fue soltando, pero sus sollozos aún persistían de forma silenciosa.

-¿por qué estas aquí?- se escuchó salir de sus delicados y tristes labios, pero no hubo respuesta por un rato; se dejó deslizar en la cama sin poner resistencia, y poco a poco se incorporó, ahora estaba más tranquila, la presencia de él la hacía sentir segura, protegida, pero sabía que pronto la dejaría, igual que lo había hecho Naruto.

-No me dejes, quédate aquí- un beso en la frente, uno cálido y tierno que intentaba calmarla fue su respuesta, se abrazó fuertemente a él, y éste no puso resistencia, con suavidad se dejó caer a su lado mientras esperaba que su protegida se quedara dormida.

_Flash back_

_Sakura llegó corriendo lo más rápido que pudo y junto a ella Tsudane (la 5ta Hokage). En los brazos de Sasuke y Rock Lee se veía a un Naruto gravemente herido, mientras que a su lado, recostada en una camilla se veían a una Tenten inconsciente, vigilada por la lastimada Hinata; era la única que se podía mantener en pie, pero aún así se hallaba herida de gravedad._

_Las posibilidades de que Naruto vivieran eran pocas y todos sabían lo que podría pasar._

_Fin flash back_

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Con tristeza miraba a su prima, mientras dormía, ¿cómo es posible que alguien así deba sufrir tanto?, si, era bien cierto que una vez la odio, ya no más, ahora sólo existía un sentimiento que trataba de ocultar, pero que quemaba todo su ser.

Sentado en el borde de la cama se inclinó un poco par retirar el cabello del rostro de su ser amado, así en sueños se veía más tranquila, su corazón dejó de estrecharse por un momento al verla tan felíz, pero al pensar en lo que sucedería en cuanto despertara, un fuerte dolor en el pecho se apoderó de él.

Una lágrima recorrió su mejilla, no podía creer que esto le ocurriera, él tan serio, controlador y frío, no podía mostrar esas emociones que lo debilitaban; con rapidez intentó secar la atrevida lágrima que bajaba ya hasta mojar sus piernas, no, nadie lo podía ver así, nadie, pero algo empezó a rondarle en su mente.

_Flash back_

_Ya era tarde, debían de ser más de las 11:00 p.m., y él aún caminaba por las calles solitarias de Konoha, había vuelto a excederse en el entrenamiento y todo su cuerpo le dolía, sus pasos eran lentos, pero firmes y con un rumbo. Esa mañana había visitado la tumba de su padre, causando una baja en su estado de ánimo, quizá por eso se excedió tanto, trataba de borrar esos pensamientos tristes, pero ahora volvían a su mente. Despertó de sus pensamientos cuando estaba en el jardín de la casa Hyuuga y vio que alguien se movía en su interior, se puso en guardia y utilizo su Byakugan, para divisar al invasor, Hinata corría hacía él con una flores rojas y pequeñas en sus manos, su tierna sonrisa logró romper el hielo en él y antes de que la chica pudiera hablar, éste te desmoronó, fue la primera vez que lloró frente a alguien desde que tenía uso de razón._

_Fin flash back._

Esos recuerdos lo volvieron aún más débil y el ver a su prima en ese estado lo destruyó completamente, con sus manos se cubrió la cara y se arrodilló frente a la cama para dejar salir ese peso que llevaba dentro de él.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

A pesar de que ya había pasado un año, los amigos de Naruto sentían su pérdida, las cosas eran diferentes, tristes como si algo les faltara, incluso a aquellos que no eran de Konoha lo extrañaban, ese año había sido cruel, las misiones no lograban hacerlos olvidar, en especial a Hinata; se había vuelto más reservada, sólo hablaba lo estrictamente necesario, y se concentraba en su misión como líder del clan Hyuuga, pero parecía como si la muerte de Naruto se hubiese llevado también a los demás.

-Sasuke irás?-

-mmm si eso creo-

-Kakashi dijo que llegaría a tiempo, ¿crees que sea verdad?-

-Lo dudo. Sakura como crees que este…?

Se detuvo al ver pasar a Neji escoltando a su prima; se veía frágil y débil, pero en su rostro se veía una expresión que parecía lago dura, por otra parte Neji se veía igual. Los saludó con una leve inclinación de cabeza y esperó que Hinata terminara de saludar a los presentes. Rock Lee se encontraba en el cementerio junto con Ino, Kiba y los otros, incluyendo a Gaara que viajo desde la tierra del viento para conmemorar el aniversario de su amigo, la ceremonia no tardó mucho, pero los presentes no se querían marchar, al final la lluvia logró sacarlos del cementerio, dejando sólo a dos personas. Neji tomó a Hinata de la mano y la alejó del lugar despacio, sabía lo que sufría su prima, y no quería incomodarla.

El trayecto fue largo hasta la casa Hyuuga, pero no cruzaron palabra, la lluvia los bañaba a ambos, pero no hacían esfuerzos por caminar más rápido, la mano de Neji aún sostenía la de Hinata y tiraba de ella con suavidad, a pesar de estar mojada se sentía el calor de ella, lo suave que estaba, aún cuando el entrenamiento le había provocado uno o dos callos, sentía dentro de él un deseo de apoderarse de esa mano, colocarla en su mejilla y llenarla de besos pero…

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

La lluvia aún seguía cuando llegaron a la casa, la hermana menor de Hinata los esperaba en al puerta, con un par de toallas, miró furtivamente a Neji y luego dirigió su mirada a su hermana mayor, parecía tranquila, pero aún así soltó su mano de Neji y la llevó consigo, antes de dejarlo miró a Neji y le indicaba una puerta, ya era común esa señal, significaba que su tío quería verle. Con pausa entró a la habitación aún mojado y ocupó su lugar en el centro de la sala, esta vez sólo estaban él y su tío, pero seguía manteniéndose esa atmósfera que se podía cortar con un kunai.

-¿cómo está?-

-bien señor-

- Conoces tus órdenes-

-si-

-sécate y ve-

-señor yo…- titubeó un poco, no podía decir eso al menos hasta que estuviera seguro de que Hinata estaba de acuerdo.

-qué pasa?-

-nada, disculpe, me retiro-

Salió con destino a su cuarto para cambiarse de ropa, Hinata estaba en el pasillo esperándole, sus miradas pálidas se cruzaron generando en él una corriente indescriptible, pero Hinata sólo camino hacia él sin decir nada y sin apartar sus ojos de los suyos.

-Me acompañas esta noche?-

-tu padre me encargó cuidarte, pero-

-por favor no quiero estar sola, yo…-

Su mirada suplicante fue suficiente para convencerlo, nadie sabría, sólo ellos dos, asintió con su cabeza y siguió su camino dejando a su prima detrás.

_Flash back_

_Era una noche terrible, llovía como nunca y los truenos con sus relámpagos, ahuyentaban el silencio y la oscuridad de la noche. La puerta del cuarto se abrió y una joven de algunos 14 años entró en ella, su rostro reflejaba temor, y el rubor de sus mejillas dejaba claro la vergüenza que sentía, con suavidad llamo a su primo que despertó de inmediato, Hinata empezó a jugar con sus manos mientras intentaba decir lo que quería; un relámpago iluminó el lugar haciendo ver el temor que esta sentía._

_-puedo dormir contigo, es que yo, yo…-_

_Neji le hizo espacio en su cama y volvió a dormir _

_-gracias Neji-kun-_

_Un fuerte golpe en el rostro lo despertó, su tío acababa de entrar, y al verlos a ambos en la misma cama sólo golpeó a Neji; las explicaciones de Hinata lograron detener a su furioso padre, pero ahora la sangre corría por el rostro de Neji._

_Fin flash back_

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Caminaba silenciosamente por el pasillo, todos dormían, lo último que quería era despertar a los demás, la lluvia había aumentado y el frío era más fuerte y traspasaba su cuerpo. Un leve golpe en la puerta le informó la presencia de esa persona que esperaba, se apuró en abrir y cerrar la puerta, luego de que él entrara, sus ojos eran fríos y expresaban dolor, pero aún así se contenía de llorar, ya no le podían quedar más lágrimas. Miró a su primo bajando su cabeza de inmediato, el rubor que sentía en sus mejillas, la hacía pensar en cosas que no podrían ser.

Esta vez no llovía con truenos, ni relámpagos, pero el viento y el agua eran demasiado fuertes, el cuarto sólo se iluminaba por una pequeña lámpara, el espejo reflejaba las dos figuras que no se decían palabra alguna.

- sólo estaré aquí hasta que te duermas -

- Neji-kun, …yo… quiero que te quedes conmigo - dicho esto levantó la vista y la sostuvo por un rato, esta vez fue Neji quién bajo la cabeza tratando de esconder la sonrisa que se dibujaba en su rostro. Extendió su mano hacia él, siendo ella quién lo guiaba a su cama como una vez él había hecho con ella. Neji no decía nada, ni siquiera era capaz de mirarla, sólo obedecía fielmente a las órdenes de su prima.

Ambos se acostaron en la cama, Hinata le daba su espalda a Neji, que a su vez la abrazaba, transmitiéndole lo que sentía en ese momento.

- Neji-kun… tu quieres a alguien?-

- Ah? - una pregunta que lo despertó de ese sueño, del que ya no quería salir, que si quería a alguien? su reacción fue soltarla, pero esta se volvió quedando sus rostros muy cerca.

- Dime Neji-kun estás… estás… ena.. enamorado de alguien? -

La pregunta no parecía estar haciéndola Hinata, su expresión fría y calculadora, se ablandó un poco, la miró fijamente tomando su rostro y acercándolo más al suyo, se hizo dueño de esos labios, al fin podía morder ese fruto que se le prohibió, que tanto quería probar, Hinata apenas y podía responderle, sólo había besado una vez y fue a Naruto, a su Naruto. Las lágrimas volvieron a brotar trayendo a Neji de vuelta, de inmediato se detuvo y secó las lágrimas se su prima, ésas que él había causado.

- gomen… yo… no volveré a molestar -

- no, quédate, yo… -

Tiró con fuerza de la muñeca se su primo, que se levantaba de la cama con una cara de dolor y arrepentimiento. No pudo detenerlo, lo que él sentía en esos momentos lo impulsaba a salir de ese lugar lo más pronto posible.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Sentado en su cama con los ojos cerrados, acariciaba sus labios y saboreaba ese dulce sabor a Hinata, ya no le importaba nada, sólo quería volver a probar ese dulce. Esos pensamientos recorrían su cuerpo, poniéndole la piel de gallina, no pudo dormir sólo pensaba en esos labios que le respondían tímidamente, esos dulces, dulces labios. Peo las lágrimas, volvió a sentir vergüenza y rabia consigo mismo, el se aprovechó de ella, estaba pasando por un mal momento y él… Hinata y su sonrisa, su cabello, sus labios, su ternura, calmaban ese dolor y lo hacían soñar nuevamente en esa posible historia con final felíz.

Ya habían pasado dos semanas desde el incidente, ninguno quiso hablar de ello; era como si nada hubiese pasado, aunque a Hinata se le notaba más felíz, esa luz única de ella empezaba a renacer, todos asumieron que quizás ya había empezado a aceptar la muerte de Naruto y no era la única, pero aún así el recuerdo 6to Hokage seguía presente.

- Sakura ve por los Hyuuga, les tengo una misión -

- Ah, sí-

- que vengan listos par viajar -

- si -

Sakura salió en busca de los Hyuuga, sabía bien a quienes se refería Tsudane, y era obvio que para llamarlos a los dos debía de ser importante. No tardó mucho en encontrar a Neji, estaba junto a Rock Lee y este siempre la encontraba, luego de que le avisaran, Neji se dirigió a la casa Hyuuga, en busca de sus cosas y de su prima.

Su tío parecía observarlo más desde el día en que se cumplió el aniversario de la muerte de Naruto, parecía saber más de lo que aparentaba, eso generaba tensión entre los dos, acabando con la amistad que había aflorado durante el tiempo que lo entrenó.

- Hinata, la Hokage quiere vernos - fue lo único que dijo al encontrarla en el jardín, ya llevaba las cosas de Hinata consigo, sólo faltaba ella.

La misión parecía sencilla, pero era peligrosa, debían recuperar información, unos valiosos pergaminos que habían desaparecido (eran de la bruja del pueblo), el camino era largo y poco accesible, nada difícil para Neji, pero Hinata parecía algo desorientada.

- qué te pasa?-

- umm yo …. nada -

Sus ojos escrutaban el rostro de Hinata para conseguir esa respuesta, no debían distraerse en su misión, suavemente extendió sus brazos y la atrajo hacia si de una forma paternal, su abrazo era cálido y reconfortante, sus miradas no se encontraron en ningún momento, sólo podían sentir la presencia del otro.

Un sonido entre los árboles les hizo volver y ponerse en guardia, ambos activaron su Byakugan. Parecían ser ninjas de la aldea de la lluvia, que intentaban escapar de algo, eran demasiado sospechosos para ignorarlos, con su cuerpo cubrió a Hinata, mientras se camuflaban con el espeso follaje. Uno de los ninjas pasó lo suficientemente cerca como para atraparlo; es posible que el afán de sus compañeros por dejar el lugar, causara el olvidarse de éste, cosa que aprovecharon los Hyuuga para actuar.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Si las palabras del ninja de la lluvia eran ciertas (lo más probable después del brebaje que Hinata le dio a beber y los bloqueos de chakra por parte de Neji) esos pergaminos eran utilizados por alguien que parecía divertirse al destruir. No podían esperar, se deslizaban de rama en rama lo más rápido posible, sus mentes estaban enfocadas en conseguir esos pergaminos.

La aldea estaba vacía, parecía muerta, no fue difícil hallar los pergaminos, estaba desprotegidos, como si ya no tuvieran importancia.

Un fuerte rayo de luz los tomó por sorpresa, parecía un anciana, pero la verdad parecía como si se fuera rejuveneciendo; el golpe causó un grave daño en Neji, quién había tratado de proteger a Hinata ( que lindo…), pero aún así se puso en pie, aquella mujer no parecía humana, desprendía un chakra demasiado oscuro.

Su deber era recuperar los pergaminos, costara lo que costara, desde la muerte de Naruto parecía como si Hinata hubiese perdido su alma, la debilidad de Neji forzó a que Hinata luchara, fue algo frío, la destruyó sin compasión, sin dudar, comprobando algo que estaba segura "ESA COSA NO ERA HUMANA".

Las heridas de Neji eran profundas, se les haría difícil intentar volver a Konoha con Neji de esa forma, casi no respiraba, había perdido el conocimiento y si no se hacía algo él moriría, - igual que Naruto - ese golpe la volvió débil, no pudo evitar recordar.

_Flash back_

_La batalla había sido terrible, sólo ella se sostenía, esperaba que llegaran los ninjas médicos, pero parecía que no llegarían, cerró sus ojos y perdió la noción del tiempo. Despertó en los brazos de su primo en el hospital de Konoha, y vio a todos, Tenten inconsciente, Naruto reposaba en una cama rodeado por mucha gente, pasaron 30 minutos para descubrir que Naruto no volvería a despresar nunca más._

_Fin flash back_

Las lágrimas empezaron a recorrer sus mejillas, no podía quedarse así, no perdería a nadie más. Colocó su delicada mano izquierda en el pecho de Neji, y la otra en el suyo, poco a poco cerró sus ojos y concentró su chakra y lo dirigió a Neji, sólo quería que despertara, que diera señales de vida, su desesperación la impulsó a abrazarlo, transmitiendo mayor poder al casi inerte cuerpo de Neji, toc-toc, toc-toc, el sonido de su corazón se volvió a escuchar, sus pálidos ojos se fueron abriendo para ver a una Hinata implorante que no despegaba la vista de él.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Ya habían pasado 2 días desde aquel enfrentamiento y Neji se encontraba en condiciones de moverse, debían completar la misión, con paso lento llegaron a una pequeña aldea, era diferente de lo que esperaban encontrar al ser dirigidos por una hechicera, pero parecía calmada, agradable. La mujer los recibió de inmediato y no dudo en quemar los pergaminos en cuanto los tuvo en sus manos. La debilidad de Neji era evidente, sus facciones acabadas, demostraban su mal estado aún cuando este no lo admitiera. La hechicera les brindo un lugar par que éste descansara, que de no ser por Hinata el orgullo de Neji no le habría permitido aceptarla.

Se hallaba acostado boca arriba, un fuerte dolor y cansancio lo forzó a despertar, no sabía donde estaba, ni cómo llegó a ese lugar, ya había recuperado fuerzas, pero no se quería mover, no quería hacer nada, sólo seguir tendido en el piso. El sonido de la llave del agua se podía escuchar claramente, de repente recordó lo bien que lo había cuidado su prima, y lo cerca que había, su cara empezó a tornarse de un color rojo al recordar…

_Flash back_

_Su cuerpo estaba destrozado, apenas se podía mover, pero nadie le ayudaba, todos estaban demasiado ocupados. Su madre lo había metido en la tina, pero había olvidado y lo dejó solo. Sus manos no podían arrugarse más y qué decir del resto de su cuerpo, intentó ponerse en pie, pero la debilidad lo hizo caer, esta vez en una mala posición, cómo era posible que se ahogara en una tina!_

_- Neji-kun -_

_- Neji-kun -_

_Una blanca y delicada mano se introdujo en el agua y lo sacó, no paraba de revisarlo para cerciorarse de que estuviera bien. Esas mismas manos empezaron a lavar y limpiar su cuerpo, se sentía avergonzado, pero en el fondo algo lo hacía sentirse triunfador; el que aquella persona que despertaba tantos sentimientos en él, estuviese a su la lado en esos momentos, y además acariciaba su cuerpo (N/A: ella sólo lo estaba bañando, él un poco imaginativo se creó su cuento aparte)_

_Fin flash back_

El ver a su prima salir del baño, con sólo una toalla, le erizó la piel, y el tono rosa ahora era rojo y estaba en todo su cuerpo. Sin pensarlo, Hinata se acercó a su primo que seguía tendido en el piso; ese color no era normal.

- Neji-kun, estás bien?, te volvió a dar fiebre? -

Se arrodilló colocándose en la cabecera de Neji y pegó su frente a la suya, un temblor invadió el cuerpo de él, ya no podía más, su cuerpo estaba cansado, pero recuperaba fuerzas. De un momento a otro, extendiendo sus brazos, la atrajo hacía si, esta vez la besó de una forma diferente, era más imponente, más apresurada, tenía que saciar esa sed de los labios de Hinata, era ahora o se despedía de ella para siempre.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

La sorpresa la hizo reaccionar de forma brusca, se levantó de inmediato, dejando a Neji con los ojos cerrados en el suelo, pero algo la hacía quedarse, era la misma razón por la que no lo delató la primera vez, ella lo quería más allá de lo que nunca se imaginó. Volvió a arrodillarse a su lado, pero fue ella esta vez quién lo besó, era algo suave y delicado, como la primera vez; Neji extendió sus manos lo suficiente para acariciar su rostro, con la mayor delicadeza retiró la toalla del cuerpo de Hinata; era hermoso, algo que nunca pudo imaginar, ni en sus sueños había visto nada que se le pareciera. Con algo de torpeza, Hinata trató de quitar los pantalones de Neji, pero era evidente su inexperiencia. Poco a poco, entre besos y caricias dulces se fueron uniendo y convirtiendo en uno solo, hasta que Neji consideró apropiado fundirse con ella (N/A: esto se los dejo a su imaginación jijiji)

Los dos cuerpos exhaustos, uno junto al otro miraban lo mismo (el vacío), era la primera vez que estaban juntos, pero Neji decidió que no sería la última.

- cásate conmigo -

- Ah? -

- te amo y después de esto, no daré marcha atrás -

- pero… -

- no me amas -

- si te amo… -

- entonces cásate conmigo -

El brillo de los pálidos ojos era opacado por esa mirada de amor, mezclada con el temor de recibir una negativa; ahora ambos se veían fijamente el uno al otro.

- sí - la mano de Neji acarició suavemente la mejilla de Hinata, para luego besarla.

2 semanas después…

Todos los Hyuuga se hallaban a su alrededor, era casi asfixiante, aquellas miradas parecían kunais afilados que cortaban su delicada piel, se mantenía firme, pero era doloroso, casi no podía soportar su propio peso, su mano se deslizó en busca de él, quería sentirse segura, algo que sólo lograba junto a Neji. No tardó mucho en obtener ese preciado tesoro, pero no duró, su padre se había puesto de pie y se dirigía a los dos jóvenes del centro.

Un fuerte golpe fue lanzado hacía Hinata, pero no llegó a su objetivo, a pesar de ella lo había esquivado, Neji había detenido la pesada mano de su tío.

- No permitiré que la toque -

- Ustedes dos creen que yo voy a permitir algo así? -

- No te desesperes, si eso es lo que quieren, que lo prueben -

Uno de los más ancianos parecía ver la rebeldía de los chicos como algo divertido, la vejez era evidente y sus pálidos ojos lo reflejaban mejor que cualquier otra cosa, el cabello canoso y la piel que le colgaba, era un vistazo al futuro que les aguardaba a todos.

Con una sonrisa en sus labios, observó a Neji de una forma que lo hizo sentir desnudo frente a los presentes; con paso lento, pero seguro, se acercó y colocando su mano en el pecho del joven lo empujó, la fuerza del golpe no parecía provenir del anciano, era increíble, imposible, su cuerpo cayó al suelo produciendo un fuerte sonido que parecía alegrar a su tío, (N/A: cayó como una papaya…)

- derrota al líder, véncelo, y podrás elegir tu destino -

El anciano ahora caminaba hacía Hinata, pero en lugar de tumbarla, la jaló por el brazo, y la llevó consigo fuera del lugar, tras él fueron otras dos mujeres de edad avanzada, Neji intentó sujetar la suplicante mano de Hinata, pero ahora era a él a quién también sujetaban y sacaban de la habitación.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

El cuarto estaba oscuro, frío, lleno de telarañas y moho, era un lugar desagradable y ahora estaba atrapado allí sin poder liberarse. Sólo un pequeño agujero en el techo, dejaba entrar la luz de la luna que llegaba demasiado débil, como para iluminar el lugar. Su cuerpo estaba lleno de golpes y sus ojos habían sido lastimados hasta el punto de que sólo servían para ver cosas borrosas a su alrededor, pero no importaba, lo único que quería era a Hinata, saber dónde estaba, que le habrían hecho, si la llevaron lejos.

Su corazón lloraba, estaba destrozado en cuerpo y alma, mientras que de la mujer que tanto amaba no sabía nada. Intentó levantarse, pero sólo pudo sentarse, sus piernas y brazos estaban heridos y el flujo de su chakra bloqueado. Debía salir de allí, y encontrar a Hinata, no permitiría que le hicieran daño, nunca más.

Era el cuarto de las mujeres, ya había estado allí mucho antes, ya había presenciado muchas cosas, sabía bien lo que le esperaba.

Las mujeres más viejas de la familia hacían esa prueba siempre que dudaban de la pureza de alguna Hyuuga o de una futura miembro, era embarazoso y si se descubría que no era pura, podían suceder cosas terribles. Ella sería la líder de la familia Hyuuga luego de su padre, y si descubrían la verdad, ella y Neji podrían morir. Su esperanza era ser desterrados, porque pronto descubrirían la verdad.

Era sujetada fuertemente por dos mujeres que tendrían alrededor de 30 o 40 años, mientras que la más vieja la forzaba a abrir sus piernas, un fuerte grito, lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas. La anciana no paraba de mirarle con sorpresa, de inmediato la cubrió con una manta y dejó la habitación.

Por que lloraba, no debía sentir dolor como ese, ella y Neji…

- pero, porqué ? Acaso él… - sus pensamientos giraban en torno a lo ocurrido

- no era posible que sintiera algo - se cubría más y más con las sábanas mientras se arrinconaba en la habitación a la que la habían llevado sólo cubierta por unas sábanas blancas. El cuarto era pequeño y disponía sólo de una cama, no había ventanas en las paredes, sólo una en el techo, por donde se filtraba la luz. La puerta se abrió y dio paso a una joven de algunos 14 años, su mirada fría y penetrante hacía que su herencia Hyuuga fuera aterradora (obvio, me refiero a los ojos), caminó lentamente hasta su hermana y puso algo de comida junto a ella, se sentó en el piso frente a Hinata sin dejar de mirarla.

A pesar de ser hermanas la diferencia de personalidades creaba un abismo entre ambas, que les impedía mostrar el afecto que sentían entre ellas.

- Hinata realmente lo quieres? -

- sí -

- crees que papá les permita estar juntos? -

- no lo sé -

- crees que…-

De repente la más joven de las hermanas Hyuuga se paró en seco, bajo su cabeza, por primera vez mostraba una debilidad, no, no era debilidad, era vergüenza.

Hinata se acercó a su hermanita y la abrazó de forma maternal, ésta se dejó caer en los brazos de su hermana mayor; fue la primera vez que estuvieron tan cerca la una de la otra, no sabían si esto se repetiría otra vez.

Hinata levantó el rostro de su hermana y abriendo la boca le preguntó:

- porqué tienes miedo de preguntar? -

- yo quiero saber si.. -

La miró por un momento, sus ojos ahora no mostraban esa frialdad, más bien era ternura e ilusión, parecía una niña tierna.

- si nuestro padre acepta lo tuyo con Neji, crees que acepte lo que siento por su hermano pequeño? -

- te refieres a..-

- aja -

- recuerda que yo soy la líder de la familia Hyuuga y si te hace felíz, no me negaré -

(N/A: a cuando dice su hermano pequeño, se refiere al hermano menor de Neji. Favor no preguntar, sé que cambié el cuento, pero aja que le hago, no me maten aún, esperen el final)

La puerta volvió a abrirse esta vez entró la mujer que había revisado a Hinata, la furia que las hermanas sentían por esa humillación era evidente, pero pareció notarlo la desagradable mujer, dejó ropa y retiró los platos con la comida aún en ellos y se retiró del cuarto.

_Flash back_

_La anciana caminaba a toda marcha hasta donde estaba el líder Hyuuga._

_- está limpia -_

_El hombre la miró un poco tranquilo y le ordenó retirarse. _

_Tras la mujer se veía a su hija menor que aparecía furiosa._

_- como pudo humillarla así?! -_

_- eso a ti no te concierne, y si no quieres ser la siguiente, concéntrate en tu entrenamiento -_

_La miró de esa forma que sólo los Hyuuga podrían, haciéndola sentir indefensa, pero la niña no bajó la mirada, la respondió y se retiró en busca de su hermana._

_Fin flash back_

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Neji había estado encerrado por una semana, al igual que Hinata, pero a este sólo se lee daba agua y no se le habían tratado debidamente las heridas, parecía como si quisieran matarlo. La única que podía entrar era su madre seguida de un guardia, cada vez que trataba de curar a su hijo o darle algo de comer se la sacaba del lugar y nadie entraba el resto del día, ahora sólo podía pensar en Hinata, en qué le habían hecho; en ese momento la puerta se abrió, su madre entró seguida de la hija menor de su tío, quién cerró la puerta con llave.

Él estaba sentado de espaldas a la pared, sus ojos se habían ido recuperando, pero no lo suficiente, su madre se arrodilló a su lado y empezó a curar sus heridas externas, mientras su prima redirigía su chakra de forma que sanara rápido.

- Si para mañana no has muerto, pelearás con mi padre -

- Eh? -

- No escucha, debes ganarle, sino te matarán -

- Pero por qué me ayudas? -

- Si tu mueres, Hinata también, no pierdas -

Dicho esto, la joven se puso de pie junto a su tía y salieron del lugar, habían dejado algo de comida que el joven devoró en un momento, llevaba varios días sin comer y esto lo hizo sentir reconfortado por un momento.

De pronto el pensamiento de ser el culpable de la muerte de Hinata lo llevó a un punto desesperado, debía ganar para que ninguno perdiera la vida, sólo eso ganar y podrían ser felices, aún cuando los expulsaran de la familia.

Esa noche la luna no entró al lugar donde Neji estaba, no paraba de pensar en lo que pasaría si perdía o si ganaba. Por un momento se llenaba de alegría al imaginar a Hinata con su yukata lista para la boda, cargando a sus hijos, pero al tiempo imaginaba el cadáver de ella. Trató de dormir, pero el sueño no quería ir con él, parecía haberlo abandonado, pero su cuerpo ya había sanado casi por completo.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Los ninjutsus, taijutsus y genjutsus, no paraban Neji aún estaba algo débil, pero podía resistir el combate.

Él y su tío habían empezado a pelear desde hacía ya una hora, y ninguno pensaba rendirse, todos los miembro de la familia Hyuuga estaban presentes, incluso Hinata (los protectores y los protegidos) esperaban un desenlace que parecía que nunca llegaría. Un fuerte golpe por parte de ambos se escuchó en el lugar, los dos combatientes salieron disparados a cada lado, ninguno se movía y la expectativa iba en aumento. El líder de la familia se sentó en el piso y esbozó una sonrisa, mientras miraba a su sobrino que aún seguía desplomado en el piso.

- Realmente darías tu vida por ella, bueno es tu deber como su protector -

- No es sólo por eso, yo la amo -

La voz de Neji se escuchó algo quebrada mientras se ponía de pie ahora su Byakugan se había vuelto a activar, y su vista funcionaba perfectamente, aunque su cuerpo estaba débil

- Está bien -

Fueron sus palabras que llanto había deseado escuchar, significaba que había ganado él… un fuerte dolor se apoderó de él, su cuerpo se paralizó y cayó al suelo y se quedó allí sin moverse.

Hinata llegó los más rápido que pudo a su lado para comprobar si aún estaba vivo, su respiración era lenta y se hallaba demasiado débil, se dejó caer sobre él, bañándolo con sus lágrimas, para ella sólo estaban ellos dos en ese lugar, donde se hacía evidente que Neji moriría.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Hinata llevaba puesta una yukata blanca con una cuantas flores rosadas, se hallaba sentada en la cama, miraba el enorme cuarto que ahora era suyo como líder del clan Hyuuga, era demasiado grande para ella sola, miró la cama y comprendió que no era ella sola quien habitaría en ese lugar, Neji la miraba con una enorme sonrisa, mientras desde el otro lado de la cama Hinata se recostó a su lado mirándolo de frente, sus labios se fueron acercando hasta el beso que le hizo saber a Neji lo que quería.

- La primera vez que pasó? -

- Ah? -

- La prueba me dejó como si estuviera limpia, por qué? -

- Porque yo no entré en ti, no quería que te hicieran esa prueba -

- Pero yo te sentí -

- Me sentiste, pero no por completo -

- No entiendo -

- Ya lo entenderás -

Suavemente fue liberándola de la ropa para poder admirar esa belleza que sólo era de ella, sus hábiles manos se desplazaban por su cuerpo haciéndola sentir cosas que desconocía, sus labios quemaban su cuerpo, todo era diferente a la primera vez, ahora sabía a que se refería Neji. Sintió como la tomaba por la cintura y colocándola boca arriba en la cama ella sólo levanto sus manos buscando las suyas, mientras las entrelazaban, ahora Neji estaba encima de ella y sus caricias la llevaban a otro mundo, luego algo la hizo cerrar sus ojos y abrasarse a él, era lo más bello que había vivido hasta ahora (N/A: esto es XXX favor imagínense el resto por que no se mucho de eso sólo lo que he leído así que no me exijan mucho. )

Fin

Espero que les haya gustado mi primer fic. Eso es todo hasta la próxima.

CHAOOOO!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
